The Forgotten Ending
by RoseAndVanillaCupcake
Summary: Alternate ending for Animal Farm. What if the animals got angered when the pigs started to drink. What if they rebelled?


**AN: This is actually an essay for my English class from a few years ago, but I wanted to share this story among the other Animal Farm fanfics. Enjoy!**

The pigs have bought another case of whiskey, with money that they somehow got. The animals found out from the laughing and the sound of smashing glass, with the stinging scent of alcohol. 'This is like when Jones got drunk- Don't think like that, Clover, the pigs are way better caretakers than Jones and his men.' Clover said to herself. The pigs have changed though, from the start of the rebellion.

For the next few weeks, they can hear and smell alcohol in the farmhouse. The smarter animals were obviously a bit suspicious, but Squealer wove them out of suspicion with several talks and speeches.

"Can't you see it was all for the welfare of Animal Farm? The alcohol is necessary to keep our energy up and keep the farm running. Without it, paperwork will not be completed and Jones will come back! Surely no animal here will want that?" Exclaimed Squealer, "It was all for the proximity of animal farm and comrade Napoleon. LONG LIVE ANIMAL FARM!" That was an example of the speeches that Squealer will do.

As time marched on, new animals replaced the old, dying ones. The farm owned more animals, and the pigs will march around drunk, with his voice slurred, and unstable walking. One day, Clover and several old animals were working, even though they are way past the age that an animal will retire in Jones's day, to see a pig on the side of the field, puking his guts out. Flower, a young mare that was hanging with the older ones, galloped to the poor pig's side.

"Are you alright?" Flower asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just an annoying hangover." The pig paused to redeem itself, "I will never drink again! The after-effects are just not worth the satisfaction."

The pig spotted the small audience as confusion spread across their faces.

"B-but we have to, to remain healthy, to run the farm. Hehe (nervous laugh)" He tried to explain to keep up the story that they are spreading for the excuse of being able to drink.

It was too late for the pig. The smart animals have caught the slip, and now they know that there is more to the pig's drinking habits than plainly work.

When Napoleon heard the rumor, he flew into a rage. He marched to Flower to get who that pig was. Flower nervously pointed him out, due to her being scared of the dogs which is constantly at Napoleon's side.

Clover watched the interaction between the pig that messed up and the leader of their farm.

"We are going to have a little _chat_." Napoleon and the pig trotted back to the farmhouse.

The pig was never seen again.

In the next few months, various pigs have the same slip-up, all during their hangovers. Different animals all saw the pigs that messed up being led back to the farmhouse and nothing from them ever again.

The next surprising events happen after the pigs began to stand up on their hind legs. They began to act like Mr. Jones when they are drunk. None of the younger animals noticed, but some older animals began to get suspicious.

However, no one did a thing, in fear of the ferocious dogs that guarded the pigs at all time.

After the fifteenth time it happened, one elderly hen voiced her suspicions near a pig, who ordered a dog to kill her. The dog obeyed, biting the hen's neck, and ended her life. Almost half of the farm watched, horrified that the hen was killed for a small reason as thinking out loud.

Squealer noticed the animals' confusion and horror and tried to convince them that it was necessary.

"The hen was a traitor! She is trying to topple the only thing that keeps us equal and that is the trust between us all!" Squealer was trying hard to convince the animals, but instead of the approval of the crowd, the animals kept protesting. The pigs are getting angry at the commotion, and one dog growled, pacing in a circle.

Squealer tried his technique of whisking his tail back and forth, but since he was getting a bit old, he lost the charm he had in his youth.

Eventually, the animals charged Squealer, and one ram knocked him over and charged at the pigs spectating.

The dogs jumped out to protect their masters. Napoleon himself grabbed a gun and started shooting at the angry animals, hoping to fear the farm into silence, but the shots and death of their comrades only made them angrier.

At first, the rebelling animals with their large population is winning. The sheep trampled several pigs, and Moses began pecking at Napoleon's eyes, to be shot down by a bullet. Napoleon did not get out of the fight unscathed either. His left eye is bleeding and he has several scratches on his face.

The ducks and geese ran through the pigs and dogs, tripping and nipping them. The pigs that were hurt by the birds let out high pitched squeals and rubbed the painful parts. The sheep, horses, and cows stampeded, and crushed dogs under their hooves.

After the element of surprise has expired, the dogs began jumping on animals and ending their life with a bite. The pigs began catching the pesky ducks and geese and throwing them at the dogs to finish them off.

It was a massacre, with heavy losses on the rebel side, and light casualties on the pig's side.

Almost three-fourths of the rebel army is dead, and the remaining all injured in some ways.

But the rebels did not lose hope. News got out of the second rebellion and some farmers are betting on who will win.

When they are asked about not intervening, they shrugged and said: "It's not my problem."

Even Animal farm's rivals did not do a thing. Here was one of their remarks.

"I don't care. Maybe they will spontaneously destroy each other and the dumb farm will shut down."

That is not what happened.

After a while, the rebels were wiped out. Their bodies were burned and the corpses of their comrades were buried with honor.

Napoleon ordered a giant celebration for "Defeating the spies and the undercover army of Snowball"

It was clear Napoleon still intended to blame everything on Snowball, even the result of his poor ruling.

Snowball was rumored to have hide when the pigs' side began to win. He was to blame for many deaths.

Actually, the whole time Snowball was just wandering around in Scotland, looking for a home. He has no knowledge of the second rebellion or the luxuries that the pigs enjoy back at Animal Farm.

There was also a downside to Napoleon's victory. When the animals rebelled, he ordered the dogs to attack any animal that wasn't a pig or dog. The entire workforce of the farm consists of all the animals that weren't dog or pig.

So, the next day, when Napoleon looked out the window, expecting to see the animals working, there was nothing. "Where is everyone?" He fumed. No one skips work without his permission. His servant replied nervously: " We killed them all, sir."

During the battle, they are so caught up in anger that they killed the workforce and forgot all about the consequences that came with that.

They tried to buy new animals, but everyone refused to sell anything to Animal Farm. Pigeons have reported everything in the massacre to the farmers. They know how dangerous it was there. They refused to sell work animals, fearing they will suffer, and some farmers did it just to weaken Animal Farm.

Because of the loss, Animal Farm falls into an economic crisis. Their money is draining fast and most pigs just drank the day away and try to forget, like Mr. Jones.

History does repeat sometimes.

Animal farm eventually vanished from memory, and the place was abandoned.

The pigs went to the city to find a job and now work as factory workers to produce weapons for Britain. However, an air strike by the Germans killed everyone in the factory they worked in.

Snowball was killed for meat.

 **The End**

 **Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
